Knowledge Can Take You Anywhere!
by MusicPeaceAndCheese
Summary: Whether in a good way or bad, people always warn Book-Worm Damien that his eager learning can take him to unexpected places. So what will happen when his learning takes him to the discovery of The Book?
1. New Shipment

**OK, a TWT and HON cross-over!! If you don't know what it is well mainly it is about a book, The Book, which is basically a time-traveling machine. I just put that in for all the H.O.N people. BTY House of Night is about vampyres for those reading this for the TWT. Enjoy and review!! This is in Damien's POV! PS You don't realize how hard it is writing from a gay POV! No offense, Damien is awesome!**

"Why do you always have to be like researching?" My boyfriend Jack asked me, pouting. Ya, I'm gay, so what? I looked at him. He looked sad.

"I'm a bookworm, I love doing research and reading." Jack sulked. "Hey, I'll only be a little bit, OK? Then we can go see a movie. I've heard you talking about 17 Again." His face brightened up.

"Ya, I heard it was funny and there is Zac Efron…" He said Zac Efron with a little wistfulness in his voice, and then Jack began gushing about the movie. I smiled. He was so awesome sometimes.

"Then I will see you in a bit Jack."

"Bye!" Jack gave me a quick peck on the cheek and scurried off. I sighed and walked into the library.

"Morning Damien. Anything specific you need today?" Fiona, the librarian asked me with a genuine smile. She was probably one of my favorite teachers, even if she didn't teach anything.

"Not today. Just trying to find some reading material."

"Well, I really shouldn't do this… but a new shipment of books just came in today from the House of Night of Brooklyn. I haven't had time really to look through all the books but they look really neat. There in the myth section." Fiona moved her head in the myth section's general direction. It was one of my favorite subjects. I went over there, besides, I was going to be over there today anyways.

The box was medium size, and _filled_ with books. I grabbed endless book after book, reading backs, flipping through them, and even choosing some to Check Out. Finally I was nearing the bottom of the box. Then I found a… rather interesting book.

Most of the other books were covered with dust and a bit broken, but this one was perfectly clean and didn't seem to have a scratch. It was a dark blue, with odd symbols on it. On the bottom was a small name on it: The Book. I looked at it. There seemed to be no name for the author. I opened it up. Wow!

It was _packed_ with all sorts of information! And – Omigosh! A magic square! I loved these things! There was a page on Mary Shelley and on the next page a little about Cleopatra. I sat down and read for awhile. It was one of the best books I have probably ever found. Finally I realized I should find Jack soon, so I grabbed The Book and brought it up to the Check Out counter.

"Did you find some of those books in that box interesting, Damien?" Fiona asked warmly. I nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd like to check this book out." I handed her The Book, but she pushed it away.

"No code yet. You can just keep it, I trust you Damien!"

"Alright." I left and then called Jack. "You still up for a movie?" I asked. Jack squealed.

"Of course! You don't mind if I invited Zoey and the gang, do you?" When Jack said the gang, I knew he meant Stevie Rae, the creepy red-fledglings, The Twins Shaunee and Erin, Aphrodite, Darius, and of course Stark. Erik had some family thing he left to do.

"Not at all!" Later everyone met up in the girl's dorm. I'm surprised Zoey had enough cover-up for all of her tattoos. She was wearing a sexy turtle neck and had all her tattoos covered. Stevie Rae did too, even though she was a full grown vamp now, but her tattoos were red, so that would be a _bit _weird. Everyone else had there Mark covered too. We all had a blast at the movies. It was really funny and when Zac Efron made that big baby speech I saw a tear roll down Jack's face.

Jack and I were hanging out in our dorm. After Erik became a full-grown vamp I moved in with Jack. And no, we never did anything inappropriate! But not the point. I was reading The Book on my bed, sipping some hot cocoa, even though it was like, August.

"What are you reading?" Jack asked.

"A book." He came over and saw it. I was reading about The Fertile Crescent. On it was a picture of a wonderful, giant garden. The colors were vivid.

"Wow! That looks really cool Damien! See that picture it's so vivid and…" He stopped short. Jack and touched the picture and all of a sudden the picture… it… it started _moving!_ Then this green mist began oozing out of The Book, and Jack yelped in surprise and hid behind his bed. The mist began to cloak me.

"Jack, wait! You have to-"The mist began to pull me forward into some sort of green tunnel of mist.

"Aahh!"

**All of you TWT fans know what happened! For those who don't, Damien just did what is called a Warp. Review! :D No flames!! :P**


	2. Where Am I?

**I'm going to just put this short little staller chapter out! Since I won't be able to put up any chapters probably this week I will make something at least! **

"Oof!" I landed in a marshy field, and got my new shirt totally covered in mud. "Great! Just great! I don't even know where I am!" I scream to the clouds. I finally begin looking around, and gasp! It is just like the picture Jack touched! Jack… I was going to have a stern talk with him when I got back! If… I got back. Where was The Book? I turned a full circle. The sky was a rich and deep blue. The temperature, humidity, even the _wind_ was just right! I inhaled deeply. The field smelled just like it did in Oklahoma right after a Spring rain.

Then I spotted a man in the fields. He wore baggy clothes and a straw hat. He looked really old fashioned. I walked awkwardly through the half drowned field.

"Um…sir? Excuse me?" He looked up from his picking and stared curiously at me.

"Huh?" The man says. The man has semi-dark skin. Not exactly Shaunee dark… or not as light as Mexican. (I'm not racist I swear, I'm just gay. :))

"Um… where am I?"

"Keilo." That must've been the village name.

"Um…where is Keilo located?" I asked, even though I probably already knew the answer.

"Fertile Crescent, 1550 BCE." The man went back to his work.

Then I fainted, and I swore I could just hear The Twins saying, 'Damien, you're as gay as a French pastry.'

**Short, but informative! We learned about The Fertile Crescent in the beginning of the year, so hopefully my facts are right! Keilo is a name I made up, and is pronounced as kilo. Review!!! :D**


	3. Voices

**OK for the next week I think my chapters will be short!! Sorry 'bout last chapter I was just really bored!! :D :P Well the TWT characters will be popping in soon. Review and no flames please!!**

I woke up in a hut, with a large women wringing out a cloth beside me. She had the same tone in color as the man, and wore exotic clothing. The women turned to me and smiled.

"Hello little one. Are you alright? My husband says you have fainted." She put the cool cloth against my head. It felt nice compared to the rest of my sweltering body.

"Where-where am I?" I asked her. "Who are you?" I asked.

"You are at our hut, and I am Marlene. And you are?"

"Damien Maslin." Marlene told me to lay down and then she began cleaning. Soon she started a soup.

"This soup – It's for you." Marlene pointed to me. I felt ashamed. I did my research and knew that people had a lot to do here, and now she was making me soup? It was a very large and tight woven basket. Marlene filled the pot with enough water to feed ten nearly.

"Oh, I'm fine. You really don't have to."

"No, it's OK." She insisted. "I have other little people, but littler! We've been getting many strangers here now days. You would like them, 3 boys and 3 girls. So cute! Usually they are away searching for something, I'm not sure what." Marlene looked out the window to a stick, standing straight in the air.

"This stick says they should be coming home soon, they never stay out past 6, and it is 5 now." I still felt a bit bad about the soup, so I offered to do a little cleaning.

"Cleaning is no problem, little one. But we do have a few weeds that may be picked if you would like." I nodded and went outside. The air was a tad cooler, but still just as humid. The hut was a decent size, enough to live snugly in. I picked weeds for an hour, which went by really fast. I was just about to go in when I heard voices.

"Another day, another failure. Are you sure it was here Jodie?" A male voice asked.

"Of course Fred! I haven't been wrong yet! And besides, none of this would be happening if _someone_ didn't have to go to the library and forget The Book!" Jodie, I believe her name was, snapped. Another person sighed.

"I didn't mean to leave it, and I didn't mean for it to get donated to the Brooklyn House of Night." A different male voice said a bit wearingly.

"Well, thanks a lot Joe." So his name was Joe. The different female voice spoke. "I bet you didn't also expect for it to be donated to the House of Night in _Tulsa_, did you?"

"No, he didn't!" A new male voice said.

"Samantha! Sam! Please quit arguing!" A frightened girl spoke up.

"Freddi, don't worry! We'll get home soon. I promise." The girl named Samantha spoke. I heard them getting closer. And closer. Even closer. I felt a finger on my back.

"Who are you?"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, time-crunch! Review!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot come up!! But I should catch up this weekend, I have ideas for all of my stories, so be a bit more patient please!!! Thanks!!! :D**

**Sincerely,**

** Me**


	5. Not So Frequently Asked Questions

**Otay, sorry for the lack of chapters!! Here is the next one! REVIEW!!**

I turned around slowly. Behind me were six kids, all around the same height and age. What can I say? They looked like twins! The fair haired boy and girl, the dark haired Russian boy and girl, and then the Indian king and queen. They all wore modern clothes, and not Fertile Crescent modern, but 21st century modern.

"Um… hi." There was a long silence as the 6 stared at me. And maybe the Indian queen was staring at me _too_ warmly. Too bad I was gay. Finally, the Russian girl stepped forward happily.

"Hiya! I'm Samantha, that's Jodie," She pointed to the Indian queen, who blushed when I looked. "And Freddi." Freddi was the fair haired girl. She waved and gave a small smile. Shy. Now the Indian king stepped forward.

"And I'm Joe. These are my friends, Sam and Fred." You can guess what they looked like. Fred was staring at me funny and Sam seemed confuzzled.

"Hi. I'm Damien Maslin." I stood up, and the wind brushed my bangs off my forehead. They were hiding my Mark, but now the sapphire crescent moon was visible. Freddi's eyes widened.

"Um, Damien…" Freddi bit her lip. Luckily Jodie was there to save her.

"What my friend means to say is-"

"What is that tattoo on your forehead?" Fred butt in. My face went red, and odd contrast to my Mark.

"Ugh – Fred! He's a fledgling! Don't they teach you that in the 21st century?" Samantha yelled.

"Actually, they do." Sam interjected. "Remember Fred? My cousin is a Vampyre!"

"Oh, right." Fred said. This was really kinda weird. What were they? TIME TRAVELER'S?!? Impossible! Unless, well, I'm not sure really.

"So," I asked. "How did you guys end up here?"

"We've lost something." Freddi said, glaring at Joe. Joe sighed, seeming weary.

"You see," Jodie began. "Joe here lost a special book of ours. It first was at the local library, then the Brooklyn House of Night, and then –"

"Wait." I stopped. "Then, was it transferred to the… Tulsa House of Night?" Samantha gasped and a look of panic over took her.

"How did you know?" I was speechless. Finally, in a squeaky little gay voice, I asked,

"Is it called The Book?"

**Finally! I'm back to writing!! Well sorry if it is short but REVIEW!!**


	6. Slight Explanation

**Review!!**

"How did you know?" Jodie asked me, flabbergasted. (Even under pressure I use vocabulary!)

"It's… sorta a long story." I explained how I got The Book, then all the nonsense that took place to get me to where I was now. Afterwards, we all went silent. Marlene called us in for dinner.

"So, little ones, have you found what you have been looking for?" All of us shook our heads.

"That is sad to hear." Marlene replied, but it really sounded like 'Dat eez sad jou eer.'

"Where do you think it might be?" I asked. Joe shrugged.

"Who knows? It could be anywhere."

"Well, I think we should find it before - Mmf!" Fred was cut off by Freddi's hand.

"We'll explain later." Freddi promised. I nodded and went back to my soup.

**Later… :)**

It was around midnight. Marlene and her husband were sleeping in the other room. A small candle flickered from the center of the small circle we formed. It gave the hut a mysterious tone to it.

"So, what did you mean that you need to find it before someone?" I asked. Joe spoke up.

"Well, you see, we need to keep it away from my uncle. He's mad."

"Why is he so mad?" Sam sighed.

"No, like crazy mad! Mad Jack, or Joe's uncle, is after The Book."

"With it he can rule the entire space time continuum!" Jodie exclaimed.

"And we can't let that happen!" Freddi finished.

"So, you guys are sort of like police? Making sure no one is trying something?" A lot of 'Yeah right' kind of looks went around, and I knew something deeper than that was happening, but they nodded.

"Tomorrow we're going to go and look for it again. Are you in?" Samantha asked. She seemed to be the eccentric one of the group. I nodded.

**OK! Sorry for the shortness, long really isn't my thing! Review!**


	7. AN

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys, just a quick heads up that hopefully won't be too disappointed but I will be on vacation for about two weeks, but promise to write some more ASAP. So, adios you guys! I'll miss ya! :D**


	8. Search Parties

**Yay! I'm back! And with new updates! But I'm a bit disappointed that I haven't been getting as many reviews. Could I please get a few? Thanks! :D**

Everyone stared at me, openly gaping, and completely ignoring how deeply I was blushing. Finally Samantha spoke up.

"How did you know all that?" I looked down at the ancient dirt, shuffling my feet.

"I kinda over heard you guys talking about it, and that's the same book that brought me here." Jodie sighed impatiently.

"Great, just great." Fred rolled her eyes at Jodie's attitude.

"But you guys! He can help us!" Sam pointed out.

"How? Where is The Book?"

"Well, that's the thing." Joe confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. "The Book sorta disappears when we warp. We don't know where it is."

"Although," Jodie got over her fit and stood up. "Seeing you guys always lose it, I have developed a method that might help us find The Book."

"We should try it." I butt in. I still felt really out of place with all this time stuff.

"Great!" Jodie smiled, obviously enthralled. "First off, where did you land?" Oh.

"Um… well, in a field…"

"What field?"

"I… think it was a wheat field… but I sorta fainted…"

"Good enough for me!" Jodie dismissed the problem. "So… it is probably… in the field… or in a surrounding area. Maybe even here." She looked at us expectantly and after a second sighed. "Well, what are you waiting for! Fred, Samantha, and Freddi go and look around here. Sam and Joe on the outskirts of the field, and Damien and I in the field." I gulped. This wasn't going to be pretty.


	9. MJ

**OK, incase you haven't already read from my other TWT story, this will probably be the last chapter for a few weeks. And to AIT, ya, sorry, lol! So review please! ;)**

"So…" Jodie dwindled, trying to make conversation.

"I don't see The Book." She shrugged. I don't think that was what she was getting at. There was an awkward silence.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. I blushed, and scratched the back of my head.

"Um… I'm gay." She looked startled, and nodded. I let out a puff of air. This was _really_ awkward. Jodie gasped.

"Oh no," She said. "Duck!" She whispered, as an aura of green light flashed somewhere else in the field. I ducked, and my eyes widened at something 10 feet away from me.

"The Book!" I cheered. Jodie's eyes widened and she clamped a mocha colored hand over my mouth.

"Shush! You stay here; I'll go and get it!" She crawled away, and soon had The Book in her hands. I was just watching her when I saw something above her head.

"Jodie!" I warned, but it was too late. The meshy net had covered her and The Book, but then disappeared in a flash of green light. But a note was left right where she disappeared. I opened up the envelope to read what it said.

_If you want Jodie back, I expect to see Joe in this very field at midnight. _

_MJ_

**Oh shizzle. Who's MJ? Mad Jack? Michael Jackson? You'll just have to find out! ;)**


	10. The End

**Goshhhhh you guys! I am soooooo sorry! But whatever you guys! Last chappie! Enjoy!**

Joe walked into the meadow, seemingly alone, clutching The Book to his chest. He put on a brave face, and walked to the center of the meadow. No sound came from the meadow or surroundings. It was eerie.

Suddenly a sphere of purple light came out of nowhere, and Mad Jack stepped out of the shadows, carrying a wriggling sack. He let it fall to the ground. Jodie wriggled some more, and eventually her head peeped out from the sack.

"Do you have The Book, dear nephew?" Mad Jack inquired. He smiled evilly, and waited for Joe's response.

"Yes, I do."

"Then, give it!" Joe nodded, and walked closer to Mad Jack. Mad Jack grinned triumphantly, and nearly trembled with excitement. Finally, Mad Jack and Joe were about a foot apart. Joe raised The Book above his head.

"Wait. Let Jodie go first." Mad Jack nodded and snapped his fingers. Instantly the sack was gone, and all there was in that area was Jodie. She scrambled up and next to Joe. Joe didn't lower The Book yet.

"And one more thing?" Mad Jack scowled, but nodded. Joe smiled evilly, and screamed, "Now!"

Quickly everyone; Samantha, Sam, Freddi, Fred, and Damien ran out of the bushes, and clustered around Joe as the green mist surrounded them. For Damien, this would be the last time it would surround them.

**Waugh. Cheesy, yes. Quick, yes. But over? Yes! So please review! Thank you! ;)**


End file.
